The present invention relates generally to a zoom lens and an electronic imaging system that incorporates the same, and more specifically to a zoom lens fit right for electronic imaging systems such as video cameras and digital cameras, which can be slimmed down in the depth direction by applying some contrivances to an optical system portion, especially a zoom lens portion.